Sweet Nothings
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: Now sleep sweetly. May heaven give, that until your life is over, love will live. GermanyxUkraine. Ipod challenge. Dedicated to Bridgette the Masquerade Turtle.


_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like. _

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle. _

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards! _

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_**A/N: Dedicated to **_**Bridgette th Masquerade Turtle **_**because she's a fantastic writer. **_

* * *

1. **Its all coming back to me now- Celine Dion**

One touch had ignited the fire that had once died within her. A single embrace had made the sweet memories she had buried resurface and they came with such a rush that she felt strangely light-headed.

But alas, she still hated him.

"Let me go Germany." The Ukrainian woman's once kind voice was filled with coldness and apathy, a forced apathy that was beginning to fade.

Said male shook his head and to Ukraine's surprise his embrace tightened a little and she could've sworn that she felt the dangerous muscles rippling underneath his torn uniform.

'_No,' _she thought trying but failing to pull away from the older male. _'The war is over but many of my people are dead…enslaved because of __him. __I should hate him right?' _

She should. She had to. She was ordered to. Now…now that he was here…bedraggled, war torn, tired, and disgraced Katyusha didn't know if she should spit in his face or hug him back.

World War II had left a large wedge between Ukraine and Germany. So large that it was impossible to seek forgiveness. He hurt her and she reluctantly hurt him back but the pain they inflicted on each other made the two oh so remorseful for what they did and bitter to never know what could have been.

"Katyusha…I'm sorry." The words that he would have never said to her because of his pride were whispered into her delicate ear and tears sprang in her eyes.

On that day she forgave and forgot and good lord it was all coming back to her now.

Quietly…

2. **A Moment Like This- Kelly Clarkson**

Entering inside the blonde male's large house, Katyusha slipped off her shoes and took the hand Ludwig held out for her. Instead of taking her around to give a tour of his home, he stayed still and Katyusha found herself within inches of him.

Ludwig's expression revealed admiration, desire, and affection. All the things she felt herself. Afraid she'd blurt out her thoughts; Katyusha leaned into him and wrapped her small, frail arms around him.

With a loving smile Ludwig took it as the invitation she meant it to be. Lowering his head slowly, his lips touched hers and the world disappeared.

3. **Bad Romance- Lady Gaga**

It was six thirty in the morning and the meeting room was obviously empty due to the fact that all the other nations would usually arrive at eight.

Fortunately for Katyusha and Ludwig they were early risers and almost always arrived early together to spend what little time they had left together before it would be interrupted by bickering nations. Shooting her an encouraging half-smile, Ludwig pushed the small woman against the meeting table and pressed his firm lips against the warm softness.

With a startled squeak she hesitantly allowed him to devour her mouth. When she finally opened to him, he plunged his hot tongue inside; Katyusha moaned at his taste, groaned at the desire throbbing for release.

Ludwig pressed his hands on her hips, carefully pushing her against his erection and Katyusha gasped at the delicious friction before burying her slender fingers in his slick-backed hair mussing it up slightly.

So much for an innocent, romantic time together.

4. **Last Night- Keyshia Cole and Diddy**

Resisting the urge to throw the phone against the wall, Ludwig simply flung it on the couch and sank into his chair his head in his hands.

Out of all the arguments that he had with the woman he loved this one was by far the worst and this time they had angrily _debated _about the bloody events that occurred during World War II a very touchy subject that Ludwig hoped he would never have to talk about ever again.

After a series of snappy remarks and angry retorts Katyusha burst into tears and left leaving Ludwig alone with a wounded pride and the painful memories that came up during their small fight.

Ludwig had always been uncomfortable when it came to apologizing but this time he knew it was his turn to perform the small deed because he and Katyusha both knew that she was always the one who apologized first.

Letting out a loud sigh he took out his cell phone and dialed her number already missing her and wishing that he could've handled the situation differently.

5. **Ghost Love Score- Nightwish**

Everyone knew that if Germany wasn't doing paperwork he was either training or listening to some of his favorite music. Sometimes he did both with the aid of Katyusha of course.

Watching him perform kicks and punches on the poor dummy that was tied to the pole, Katyusha turned up the volume to Ghost Love Score and laughed softly when he performed a strong punch that sent the dummy flying into the wall.

Oh yeah, he was totally getting into the music.

6. **Spotlight- Gucci Mane ft. Usher**

The spotlight was nothing without Katyusha.

The dance floor was nothing without Katyusha.

Hell this seedy, popular club that Russia had invited him to was nothing without the woman who danced like she was making love to an invisible accomplice.

Ludwig realized this when he watched the dancing goddess from afar, club lights nearly blinding him and at the same time giving him full view of the deliciously curvy body that was covered in a black t-shirt and jeans.

Downing his drink in one go Ludwig stood and with a slight swagger in his steps he headed over to the dance floor fully intent on becoming her next dance partner.

7. **Boys Boys Boys- Lady Gaga**

"I like you a lot, lot, think you're really hot, hot," she murmured against the skin of his neck and to add more sugar in the honey she kissed her way up to his ear and bit down softly making her blonde victim cry out in surprise.

"I should have never given you too much to drink at the bar," Ludwig grumbled and without further ado he switched their positions on the bed so that he was the one straddling her. Giggling loudly she pulled his head down for a kiss.

8. **Addicted- Kelly Clarkson**

Still panting at the incredible sensation she'd never felt before, Katyusha barely comprehended that Ludwig took out his fingers which had been buried inside of her most sensitive area.

When he began to rip at his clothes and hers, she watched him in wonder. The coolly, controlled Ludwig was no more. He seemed feral, almost wild, yet nothing about his action frightened her.

From the day they met he had been addicted to her and she was the drug who was offered willingly and lovingly.

9. **Bad Day- Daniel Powter**

"Ludwig?"

"Hm?" Swiveling around in his office chair he regarded her with a cool gaze and raised eyebrows. Midnight was the perfect time to leave the awfully warm bed that he shared with Katyusha so that he could complete paperwork and he was not going to allow any disruptions.

Leaning against the doorframe she twiddled her fingers and bit her lower lip for a moment before she rushed towards him and planted herself on his lap, arms wrapped around her startled lover's neck.

"Katyusha wha-"

"Shhh…I just had a rough day with my brother…please just hold me for a while," she said in his chest and it took everything that the German had to not ask what happened because with Russia anything could happen.

"…Alright."

10. **All You Wanted- Michelle Branch**

It didn't take long for Katyusha to know that all Germany ever wanted was for somebody to love and be loved in return.

He wanted that somebody who cared enough to ask "How was your day?" or give him the kiss that he so desired.

That's all he ever wanted and she was lucky to have been the one to do these things because she loved him very much

That was all he wanted.

Love.

* * *

**A/N: Ciao! I totally recommend for everyone to look up all the music on my fic and make your own little UkrainexGermany playlist. That goes for you to ****Bridgette th Masquerade Turtle *grins*****. As for you my dear reader I want you to write up whatever fanfic you want concerning Ludwig and Ukraine or Ludwig with another character because Hetalia crack pairings rock! Don't be afraid to support the campaign...or program..whatever. Have a good summer and remember my lovelies R&R no flames!**


End file.
